Slice of Love
by Kazuya RandomAuthor
Summary: ...to his old man, "Jiichan, thank you for always taking care of me. Please don't die of the cake." -Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side- -Saeki Teru- Warning: Wrote in a hurry on a whim. Proofread was done..once..on 2 in the morning. XDD


**Disclaimer: **If Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side is my properties, I wouldn't cry a river thinking over how to get _that_ clover ring _now_.

**Timeline: **Somewhere after the graduation in 2nd haha.

\(^0^)/

**Slice of Love**

\(^0^)/

".._hello_?"

Finally! She quickly answered back, "Hello, Hikari-_nee_? It's Aya."

She could felt that her Hikari-_nee_ smiled from the other line, "_Yes, Aya. What is it?_"

"_Nee,_ could I ask for your help?"

After some short conversation, Hikari-_nee _finally said, "_Then this Sunday__..__?_"

"Yes, yes!" Aya happily obliged, "10 AM on Habataki Station?"

"_See you on Sunday, then_."

"Later, Hikari-_nee_!"

\(^0^)/

That Sunday morning, she quickly made a dash to the assigned meeting spot.

"Ah, Aya, it's okay, you don't need to run!"

Aya looked up to see Hikari-_nee _looking at her worriedly from in front Habataki Station.

Without slowing her pace, she finally halted just right in front of the older girl_,_ "Sorry for making you wait!"

"It's not like you're that late," Hikari-_nee _answered smiling, "Should we go now?"

"Okay!" Aya excitedly follow the lead.

\(^0^)/

"I hope we don't forget anything," Aya said carrying a bag.

"Eh?" Hikari-_nee_ quickly held out some kind of notes and try to scan through it.

Aya sighed, "I'm just being paranoia, _Nee_."

"It's okay, I'll just check again while we're as well walking," the older girl laughed softly, "Oh, Aya, I could make it to your house at the very least around 1 PM next July 19, okay? Make sure you have everything prepared so we could begin immediately when I come."

"Ah, okay, _Nee_!" Aya seemed calculating something in her mind.

Hikari-_nee _glanced at her then said, "Should we go to your house now so we could talk about it?"

Aya beamed, "Waaa, Hikari-_nee_ is the best!"

\(^0^)/

Today is July 19. Aya glanced at the clock on the wall as she was entering her house. Just got back from her uni, it's around 12 AM according to the clock. She didn't bother to check it down to the minutes. It was good that she has a loose schedule, though lots of assignments were no question. She quickly prepared everything before Hikari-_nee_ arrived.

Now already prepared, she went again to check if everything is ready. Her _Kaachan _had told her everything she needs to know last time when Hikari-_nee _was visiting the house. But it was still nerve-wracking, waiting for Hikari-_nee _and hoping she could make it in time.

There was the sound of bell ringing. She quickly made her way to the doorway. Opening the door, she was grinning, "Welcome, Hikari-_nee_!"

They made their way inside. Putting on an apron, Aya gave another apron to Hikari-_nee_. Tying on her own apron, Hikari-_nee _commented, "I like the apron."

All the preparation took less than thirty minutes, including mixing. It all looked good. Now they were readying to bake.

"I.. kind of shocked that I did the batter without fail," Aya said in a tone of disbelief.

A soft laugh came from the older girl, "You did it."

Aya beamed, "Yeah, Hikari-_nee_! Hope it'll turn out as good!"

As the batter for the cake was being baked, Aya glanced at the clock, "Enough time, but I'll still need to call _Ojiisan_.."

"You could call him now. The cake is still being baked," Hikari-_nee _said while put away the equipment used.

Aya turned to her and squeaked frantically, "_Nee_, let me be the one cleaning it!"

Hikari-_nee _just answered her with another laugh, "It's okay. I'm just making some space for the cake later. You have to make a call now and we still have things to do after the cake out before it's really ready."

"Thanks, _Nee_. Don't go cleaning, I'll do it later," Aya said before going out of the kitchen to make her call. It didn't take long for _Ojiisan _to pick up the call. After talking of her plan, she talked of casual things with him before ended the call.

Aya quickly made her way back to the kitchen only to be greeted with Hikari-_nee_ facing all the mess in the sink. The older girl turned around though hearing Aya's hurried footsteps, "Done with the call?"

"Done!" she answered cheerily before taking Hikari-_nee'_splace in front of the sink, "And don't do it. I will."

Hikari-_nee _laughed again. Now Aya started to think that her Hikari-_nee_ is a really weird person. _..__right_. She knew better. After all, it was Hikari-_nee_'s radiance that makes everyone around her feels the same. Positive. But then Aya remembered, Hikari-_nee_ once said how Hazuki-kun always called her weird. Maybe Hikari-_nee _was a weird person after all? Now Aya felt like she wants to laugh alongside Hikari-_nee_..

"Ah, it's should be around this time. I'll go check the cake," Hikari-_nee _said glancing at the clock.

Aya was already sitting idly beside Hikari-_nee _in the living room. All the mess in the sink had been taken care of some time ago. Following Hikari-_nee_'s eyes, she asked, "It is?"

"I'm checking it," answered Hikari-_nee _from the kitchen.

"Wah, _Nee_, that was fast," Aya quickly got up and went to the kitchen as well.

Watching Hikari-_nee_ putting out the cake on the table, Aya rushed to her side.

"It looks nice.. Now we have to leave it cool completely," said Hikari-_nee_, "We could prepare for the…"

Hikari-_nee_ haven't finished what she said when they heard a tone. Taking her cellphone from her skirt's pocket, she read the caller ID. Aya could see a hint of smile on Hikari-_nee_'s lips.

As Hikari-_nee_ turned to Aya, the latter said, "I can prepare the cream and the strawberries, _Nee_. Don't worry."

Hikari-_nee _nodded before answering the call, "Yes?"

Aya watched as Hikari-_nee _walking a little further but still in the kitchen. Caught Hikari-_nee_'s eyes on her, Aya nodded and began to prepare the cream. Everything could be done quickly though so Aya began to watch Hikari-_nee_ again.

The older girl now shook her head frantically. It seems like she was strongly refuse whatever the caller said. Finally looked defeated, Hikari-_nee_ nodded. Now Aya could see a hint of pink on the older girl's cheeks.

Closing her cellphone, Hikari-_nee _walked back to where Aya was. The cake was completely cool by now and Aya began to spread the cream as Hikari-_nee _instructed her. Placing the strawberries in the end, the cake was ready now.

"Wow, it looks nice.." Aya admiring their hard work then glanced at the clock, "Ah, I need to get ready now! _Nee_, sorry, I'll leave you for a while."

When Aya finally emerged from her room in aqua blue dress, Hikari-_nee _already put the cake in box. The older girl was eyeing a white ribbon near the box. Aya came to her side and Hikari-_nee _turned to taking in her appearance. Without word, the older girl smiled and gave a thumb up. Aya grinned back and take the white ribbon, tying it around the box with a simple bow on the top.

"Okay, you should go now," Hikari-_nee _patted the younger girl's shoulder, "Could you bring it on your own? Should I accompany you there?"

"It's fine, _Nee_. I could make it. Thanks for everything," she said nodded, "Are you going home now?"

"Actually, I…" Hikari-_nee _haven't finished her sentence yet when a bell interrupting.

"I'll get it," Aya half running to the door. As she was opening it, she was greeted with a pair of sleepy green eyes under blonde locks. A little surprised, she managed to smile, "Hazuki-_kun_! Are you here for Hikari-_nee_?"

"Ah, yes…" Hazuki-_kun_ answered.

"Do you want to come in first? I'll call Hikari-_nee_."

"No, I…" Hazuki-_kun _shifted his eyes and looking behind her.

"Huh?" Aya turned to look behind her, "Hikari-_nee_! You even have removed the apron. That was fast."

"Ah, well, I already have a rough idea of who rang the bell.." Hikari-_nee_ answered with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"…should we go now?" Hazuki-_kun _spoke.

"Umm, yes, okay," Hikari-_nee _mumbled then turned to Aya, "Then Aya, I'm going now. Do your best with the cake. Say hello to Souichiro-_jiisan_ and a happy birthday to Teru-_kun _from me."

"Eh? Leaving already? Okay. Take care," Aya waved, "I'll give your regards."

Hikari-_nee_ smiled and waved back before taking her leave. Hazuki-_kun _nodded to Aya before taking Hikari-_nee_'s hand in his as they walked. Hikari-_nee_ said nothing but when she turned to speak to him, pink still evident on her cheeks. Hazuki-_kun_ only smiled softly to her in answer. Sighed in defeat, Hikari-_nee _leans to his side tiredly. Aya was watching how Hazuki-_kun_'s cheeks turned even pinker than Hikari-_nee _now.. As they walked farther, Aya realized she should've been hurried, too.

\(^0^)/

"I'm home."

"Welcome home!" Aya welcomed the young man coming.

"What the- Aya?" he was surprised to see her.

"Come on, come on, let's go in," Aya ushered him inside.

"Oh, Teru, welcome home," said an old man inside.

Teru looked around, "_Jiichan_, what is-"

Aya pushed him to sit before he even finished his sentence. She took the bag that slung on his shoulder and put it away. Before Teru could even ask, she brought a cake with candles already lit in front of him, "Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday, Teru," the old man that has resemblance to Teru smiled as well.

Teru silenced for a while before muttering, "…thank you."

"Okay, blow the candles and don't forget to make a wish," Aya said putting the cake on the table in front of him.

Teru looked around before nodded to himself and finally blew the candles in one go. Aya clapped her hands happily before removing the candles. He was looking at the cake without candles now.

"Aya is making the cake herself, Teru," said the old man.

"Hoo.. Let's have a taste of it, then," Teru said in a teasing tone.

As she returned with utensils, Aya handed a knife to Teru, "Have fun slicing it."

He laughed and cut the cake. Putting one slice to the plate, he handed it to Aya, "Here, so I'll know if it's edible or not."

Aya frowned but she saw through his faint blush and smirked, "So the first slice goes to the love of your life, is it?"

"Hah! It's not!" he blushed harder.

"…oh, so I'm not..?" Aya frowned not finishing her sentence.

"I mean, no! Yes, it is! Eh no, it's not that. It's yes. Err, it's not… I mean…"

"Which one is it?" she cut sharply.

"…It is," he said defeated.

Aya laughed, "Okay, accepted."

Teru already blushed hard. Ignoring her, he gave the second slice to his old man, "_Jiichan_, thank you for always taking care of me. And please don't die of the cake."

The old man laughed, "Thank you, Teru."

"Teru! You still doubt the credibility of this cake?" Aya said holding her fork dangerously.

"_Jiichan_, if I die, don't eat the cake," Teru said before eating his own slice.

Aya looked at him expectantly. Though she felt confidence, it's Teru she talking about. Nevertheless, he was making the cake in Sangosho himself…

"So..? How is it?" asked Aya.

Teru frowned and swallowed hard. Aya started to worry and about to try the cake herself. It's true she didn't know how it tastes either. Putting a fork of cake inside her mouth, she realized…

"The cake is good. Thank you for making it," Teru smiled his genuine smile to her.

She sighed in relieved. Looking at him now, she smiled. Teru shifted her gaze, his face a little red again.

A laughed could be heard, "Actually I already finished my slice."

"_Ojiisan_!" Aya laughed as she realized whose laugh it is, "Oh by the way, Hikari-_nee_ say hello."

"Oh, your older cousin? Give my regards back," answered _Ojiisan_.

"And a happy birthday from her for you too, Teru," said Aya.

"Ah," he nodded, "Thank you."

"Actually I couldn't make today's cake without her help," Aya laughed.

"Hoo…" Teru and _Ojiisan _nodded in unison.

\(^0^)/

**.Kazuya, July 17 2012**

Finished… Whew. This is one piece I wrote in a hurry, too. I need to go to the dentist, and afraid of not finishing it in time. I even started to forget how the grammar should be. Haha, ah well, as long as you could understand it without headache, I think it will be fine. XDD

The title is decided as I was writing this note, too. Would like to give a better title than that? Gladly accepting it! XDD

Of course any corrections will always be welcomed! I'll gladly prefer to not induce any headache to anyone reading it. Thank you for reading it! Review would earn you a slice of cake from Teru-_kun _as well. XDD

P.S. This fic is dedicated to **MrsGoldenweek **and of course Teru-_kun_. Wish to try some white choco from Sangosho. XDD -reference: radio drama during the run-up of Girl's Side 10th anniversary

EDITED July 20: Doing some proofread..at 2 in the morning. Still a bad time to do something like this. XDD And so the warning still applies~


End file.
